


Contaminated

by cosmic_dust95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dust95/pseuds/cosmic_dust95
Summary: Thinking about Sasuke was a difficult and hard thing to do since everytime he did it all he could remember were those painful memories they had decided to leave behind. Their visions of happy childhood were stolen from them, teenage years were rebellious, adulthood is challenging. They had lost so much, they got through a lot of life challenging roads, and it hurts to be apart now when everything was just fine.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

It's exhausting to be a Hokage.

Naruto knew it wouldn't be as easy as he thought to lead people, play a role model for younger generations, to be a good, loving husband and a careful father all at once, and yet, as expected from him, he was doing his best.

He always did and always will because old habits die hard.

In the beginning, he was reckless just because he wanted attention from people. Later on, he became more mature and wanted to be acknowledged by people. Then he had to be even more mature and get through all those books of laws and rules and what's so not, to be capable of leading Konoha, working for its citizens and please their interests.

When all was summed up, Naruto spent almost twenty years fighting for where he was and what he has now. So, there isn't or even if there was, he just doesn't know about the way that could help him to change or stop the most annoying habit; repeatedly trying to prove himself worthy.

Frowning, he raised both of his arms above his head to stretch with a need to release soreness from his body caused by all the paperwork that requested his spine to be bent over the desk, and tiredness overall. Noises in the joints of his neck, sternum and spine would be quite disturbing or cause concern, but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good to get away from all the pent-up stiffness because his body immediately was lighter, muscles relaxed. After a yawn, Naruto's bandaged arm clunked in the shoulder, and after its short snap, he spun around in his Hokage's chair to look out the window.

It was probably past midnight, again. The lanterns were on, lightning Konoha's empty streets, and Naruto felt comfortably odd watching it like that. He got used to seeing those streets with people, hearing children laugh and joy while playing around, doors opening a thousand times when Shikamaru was walking in and out his office, Hinata coming over to bring him a lunch or their children to see him, sometimes meeting with other Kages...

It wasn't strange because it was quite, no, but rather, he started to appreciate and enjoy moments like this one when he surrendered himself to the silence. Despite his cheerful appearance and loving manners towards anyone, he really needed some time for himself. Because most of the time he was distracted by everything, and there were rare moments when he could be focused only on his own needs. So, tonight, instead of going back home, he felt more for staying for some time enjoying his well-deserved peace. Dear Sage of Six Paths, he can be selfish at least once a month and afford some rest, away from all responsibilities, duties, obligations.

Naruto's eyes diverted from the enlightened empty streets up to the Hokage mountain to stop at his carved face. Hah, it felt just like yesterday when he used to paint those faces next to his, yelling from the bottom of his lungs that one day he would surpass all of them together by becoming a Hokage himself.

He remembered all the people laughing at him, calling him an outcast or even worse, a demon child, and after all these years, regardless of everything he gained; Hokage title, family, friends, respect... it still hurts like hell. Sometimes people pretended he was a bad person, so they didn't feel guilty about the things they did to him. Nobody could understand how painful it was for him, nobody could understand that seeking attention by causing problems or pranking was his own way of dealing with loneliness. Nobody could be in his skin and feel the way he did, nobody could understand how much he had lost from the day he was born, nobody could understand that nagging pain and emptiness...

And then, his thoughts snapped.

He promised himself that he would not think about the past because, somehow and eventually, he caught up with everything. He met his parents... under strange circumstances, sure, but he loved every second of it. Lots, lots, lots, and lots of love came his way, and it felt amazing to know how wonderful both of his parents were; fearless, powerful, smart, witty, extraordinary kind, loving, careful... sometimes it was hard for him to believe he was the son of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He could count reasons for a week of him being proud, but then he remembers he is a parent as well. He knows that no matter how much Boruto and Himawari are proud of him, he will always be more proud of them. It made him smile. Having a family is a dreamlike, and he loves and enjoys it with all his heart, but still...

Something is missing.

Something he knows he has, but it is not within his arms reach.

Damn it, he wants to relax, not overthink. So, he continued with flashbacks of some old, good memories.

He met the previous Hokages. Man, that was a chill. Naruto even shares the same blood with two of them; his father and Shodaime, Senju Hashirama. Him and Naruto were reincarnations of Ōtsutsuki Ashura, the younger son of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. He even met the Sage of Six Paths! Name a better thing?! Right, there isn't one. 

Actually, there is.

There is.

Naruto had also met some of the most badass Uchihas; Madara, Obito and Itachi. The amount of respect he holds for each of them is indescribable, and thinking about badass Uchihas, Sarada has a tendency of becoming one too.

Sarada, Itachi, Uchihas...

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the smile, lingering on Naruto's lips, was gone, his eyes now fixated on his intertwined fingers, and mind drifting to one person he missed so damn much.

Thinking about Sasuke was a difficult and hard thing to do since everytime he did it all he could remember were those painful memories they had decided to leave behind. Their visions of happy childhood were stolen from them, teenage years were rebellious, adulthood is challenging. They had lost so much, they got through a lot of life challenging roads, and it hurts to be apart now when everything was just fine.

For how long has he not seen him? A month? Maybe two? Naruto wasn't sure, but a good number of weeks was settled between their last encounter. It was brief, but Naruto still remembers every second of it.

The night before Sasuke's departure they had discussed the mission, and the next morning, on his way to the office, Naruto wished good luck to Sasuke who had just nodded and took his leave.

Naruto watched him walking away. Dawn's early light embraced Sasuke's slender, in-motion figure. The sun was opening up as a flower on the horizon, rising to send those petals of gold to warm the forest - leaf, branch and root. Fresh, balsamic, late summer air was up in silvery mist, and Naruto found it comforting because his chest was hurt with unknown longing and stubborn, stabbing pain.

Now, the same pain invaded his body but for a completely different reason. This time, there were no letters or reports or any news about Sasuke, and Naruto never gave so much time thinking about it until now because he got used to receiving information about Sasuke's whereabouts through one of these sources.

Frowning again, Naruto looked up at the ceiling wondering where Sasuke was now. How was he doing? Does he think about Naruto as well? Does he expect a letter from him? Or does he plan to come back all of a sudden and surprise him?

If only there was at least one 'Yes' to any of these questions...

Every option could be possible as well as to be questionable because Sasuke will always be Sasuke. Unpredictable. Whimsical. Reckless.

\- - -

Naruto can't remember when he had fallen asleep, but the approaching chakra interrupted his sweet sleepiness, replacing it with wariness and curiosity. What kind of urgency could be for visiting him at this hour?

The chakra was familiar, but somnolence slowed his reflexes, he didn't have time for Sage mode either, so he had to think fast.

In an instant he got up and stormed to open the door of his office ready to face an intruder, but before he could do anything, the light in the office turned off, and he was pushed back into its space. Within those two seconds, his chakra immediately burned up like wildfire, his fisted hands were ready to blow a punch when the familiar voice stopped him.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Wait.

Naruto was taken aback. He blinked a few times in disbelief since his eyes were still adjusting to the dark. His body froze, throat felt sore, but somehow he choked out. "Sasuke?"

"Who else, you idiot?"

There were so many, so many questions that Naruto wanted to ask, but instead, he just relaxed and secured his chakra, controlling his actions. When he tried to turn on the lights again to make sure he didn't dream or hallucinate, slender fingers on his wrist, and one word made him stop.

"No," Sasuke's voice was low but demanding.

What?

Although Naruto wanted to see Sasuke so bad, he just couldn't understand him for being secretive. Even that much he totally disapproved the light in the room. He wanted to make sure if everything was right, to see he wasn't hurt, but still, he was ready to delay it because there will be enough time for that. So, he replied with a voice just above a whisper. "OK. I mean... it's fine, y'a know. You are here. That's all that matters."

"I won't stay for too long, so don't bother."

"What?" Now completely pissed, Naruto forcefully freed his hand from Sasuke's grip. "You bastard. Firstly, you don't even bother to notify me you are passing by, then you sneak around like a freak in the middle of the night, and on top of that, you tell me you won't stay," he could barely control himself. As a calm and patient person, he rarely could be out of breath, but the essence of pure rage consuming him, despite a lack of apparent provocation or reason by Sasuke, came as a surprise for himself too. Also in an outburst of rage, he moved to Sasuke close enough to see a white little dot gleaming in the pool of darkness of Sasuke's eye, his chakra vividly hot like a blazing fire. "I'd like to know, if you don't mind telling me that as well, why are you even here at all?"

Completely stoic and neutral, Sasuke spilled his words in an unvaried voice. "Are you done with your speech? If so, try to be polite and give me my right to do the same."

Naruto frowned. One day, Sasuke would mentally push him off the cliff, and then he'd be dead. Because life imitates art in a twisted way, and Sasuke's cruelty knows no bounds.

After two months... after two crazy, heavy months they see each other, and this is how they want it to be? Wasting time with arguments? Naruto unnerved and Sasuke annoyingly insensitive?

"Yeah," was everything that could escape from Naruto's lips in the end since he didn't know what else to say. He may be a bit calmer, but in his head he had killed Sasuke three times.

Still, he didn't want to lose this chance acting upon his uneasiness, carelessly losing more time because... even now, when in the presence of Sasuke's with his full attention, he needed more.

He missed Sasuke so much.

"I'm here because of you, Naruto."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

After Sasuke's comeback, and a little argument they had right after, both Naruto and Sasuke now were sitting in silence embraced by the heavy darkness that Sasuke casted like a spell upon the Hokage's office. Naruto couldn't believe it wasn't strange they didn't speak, even though they had so many things to talk about, but rather it was companionable silence. This silence wasn't a poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare. 

No. 

This silence was... 

Perfect silence. 

In some ways, it was more intimate than having a deep heart-to-heart. Being able to sit in companionable silence with Sasuke was like leveling up in their friendship. They were comfortable with each other, and they no longer had to worry about awkward silences or boring each other, and that all together made Naruto feel calm. 

It felt like they fully accepted each other. No judgement, no worrying about not being interesting enough. 

It was literally that simple. Yet somehow, it took Naruto minutes to shift his mindset to realize he had to let his anger evaporate and try to be more reasonable. 

That's how Naruto saw silence between him and Sasuke. 

On the other side of the room, Naruto's stillness scared Sasuke. Perhaps it was the pale moonlight that reflected the office just enough to make Naruto's skin so flustered, or the fact he didn't even blink while keeping his eyes glued on Sasuke as if it whispered secrets to him. It felt odd to witness this version of Naruto who was different as if he was ready to absorb things and then respond more than react, dampen situations rather than adding to the flames. If one can sit in a manner that transmits a sense of grace and intelligent poise, damn it, but Naruto had mastered it equally good as well as Sasuke. 

But Sasuke just couldn't say more than he already did because he had planned this for some time now, and he had to stick to his plans if he wanted everything to be as fine as it was supposed to be. 

And so before everything would only become more peculiar, he stood up. "I'll open the portal, and if you still feel like coming with me, act quickly, since the maximum of time I can keep the portal open is around ten seconds, so..." there was no heat in his voice, as if his heart was beating so steadily, even though it was contrary. 

As he activated his Rinnegan, the portal opened beautifully in the vibrant lights of blues, purple and white, but the big question remained. Will Naruto step through the portal and follow him? 

Seriously, he shouldn't even care that much anymore. He came, gave Naruto a reason why, offered a proposal, so everything was up to Naruto now. 

Sasuke was walking to the portal ready to pass when he heard a chair scratching the floor indicating that Naruto stood up ready to join him. Without any particular reason, Sasuke's pleased smile appeared and disappeared almost at the same time when Naruto's strapping hand gripped the top of Sasuke's right shoulder. 

"Teme," Naruto's voice was low, and lacking any emotion that could be detected, "you better take us somewhere nice since I'm still pissed as hell at you." 

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," brief pause, "Dobe."

And with that, they passed through the portal, leaving everything behind. 

\- - -

The next thing Naruto remembered after passing through the portal was the way a deep sense of serenity overcame him as he stared in rapture at the expanse of lake that lay before him and Sasuke. The serenity of the lake, with the quiet stillness all around. Even the insects were at peace. The moon in its full splendor lightened up the night and cascaded its light with a romantic glow. Its shimmering reflection cast silvery sparkle on the still waters. The lake was the finest of mirrors, never showing exactly what was above, but converting it to an image so beautifully smudged and broken. The weeping willow, the starry sky above, all become a Monet – all free for the looking. It was transient, changing by the day, but that is what makes it all more precious. Naruto could walk here every day, and it would always be both different and the same. The most enchanting of everything was the tall, tall grass that whispered so sweetly into the gusting breeze. Naruto did whisper into the breeze, too, his eyelids fluttering closed as he breathed in the briny aroma. Scrunching his toes, he could feel the softness of the ground, still damp from the retreating water. He wiggles as a shiver cascaded down his spine, and his eyes opened. The shore fading into liquid mazarine, vivid in the brilliant light of the moon. His lips curved upward. He bestowed his gaze to the far off horizon, the flaring hues of the moon and stars melting into the sky and lake like a divine painting. 

"Where are we?" He asked Sasuke, while his eyes were still darting around the scenery, he just couldn't get enough off. 

"This is where I have been for the last two months now," Sasuke uttered in a hurry. "Let's get inside before we catch a cold." 

A long and narrow, but still a modest cabin where Sasuke resided was so secret that nobody has ever heard of it, let alone seen it, and with all the needed privacy away from the rest of the world, it looked like it was made for Sasuke only. 

The roof was pitched, and had a long, linear floor plan. Large windows gave all the rooms a panoramic view of the surrounding landscape, and together with doors, they were connected with the interior spaces to the outdoors, and a dark exterior helped to blend into the entire scenery even more beautiful. 

"You lucky bastard," Naruto's voice was slowly drifting off while he followed a smirking Sasuke who unlocked the front doors. 

"Make yourself feel like at home," he gestured for Naruto to come in. 

"Be certain I will," Naruto replied, hitting Sasuke on the shoulder with his own, and went straight to explore the space while Sasuke went off to the bedroom to change the clothes. 

Naruto was stunned. 

The cabin was welcoming from the open door to all the rooms which were arranged in a row and connected by a super long hallway. The kitchen, dining area and living room were combined into a single large space wrapped in wood. A ceiling-mounted fireplace was in the corner of the living area, adding even more warmth to the space. The wooden walls, floors and ceilings took the design of the cabin one step further, creating a very comfortable and pleasant atmosphere inside, while the high ceiling maintained an open and airy feel throughout the entire space. Under the lighting, that was quite dim in most of the rooms, allowed the spaces to feel extra intimate and cozy, and it was nature's art, something that soothed right to the soul. 

"You, being speechless is strange, don't you think?" 

Naruto turned around in the direction where the voice was coming from, and for the first time that night he saw Sasuke fully in the light. The latter was dressed in a simple long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of black trousers. He didn't look annoyed, but rather like his usual self; confident, melting with the space just as nicely as comfort overflowed Naruto's senses. 

Sasuke's little cough snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "Stop staring. It's creepy." 

"And you're charming, therefore, I cannot look away. Sorry," Naruto replied still examining Sasuke's face. A smile ghosted onto his face briefly, almost like a twitch. 

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, muttering, "Idiot," and there Naruto burst out laughing. 

\- - -

Two hours later, they were sitting on the wooden floor with their backs leaning against the wall and minimal space between them. They were drinking the best sake Naruto has ever tasted, and Sasuke told him that if he wanted the joy to last, he should stop drinking it in one go, so Naruto did exactly as he was told. 

Each drink offered seemed like a better and better idea. Their jokes got funnier, both became comedians of epic proportions, and they talked about everything: Sasuke's current mission, how he had found this place... 

When Naruto asked Sasuke what all of this should mean, Sasuke, in the lowest voice he could maintain at that moment, answered honestly. "I wasn't there at your birthday party, nor did I send you any special gifts, and I thought," he closed his eyes for a little and proceeded, "I mean, I promised myself that when I found enough free time to pick you up and make it up to you, so..." 

Naruto's chest swelled with fondness. He was taken aback, his lips parted and closed a few times, but no word could find its way out. It wasn't as he didn't know what to say, but rather how to say what he wanted to. He was struggling to keep his balance, even while sitting, and he knew he was struggling to keep it. Sasuke's words put him in a spot like some sort of outer body experience. The palms of his hands were on fire, so were his fingers. Somewhere, deep inside he knew his brain was sending signals telling him to do something. Anything. Whether or not, what he was doing was a different story. 

He experienced a completely different kind of sensations and everything was followed by unusual emotional depth and intensity. It was charming, exquisite, incomparable, magnificent, pleasing, smashing, spectacular. 

Thoughtful. Delicate. 

Wonderful. 

They drank in silence again — Naruto was hoping that he would find the answer lying down at the bottom of the glass, and Sasuke was hoping he didn't say anything slurred or senseless. 

Both were aware that if they didn't change the way of thinking, then they would be looking for the missing courage at the bottom of the next bottle. 

"You know what's strange," when Naruto finally spoke, it was unexpectedly clear and coherent, but raspier than usual, "no matter the amount of time we spend together, somehow," he licked his lips, "I always end up missing you more than I did before." 

That made Sasuke chuckle. "I told you not to drink in one go. Usuratonkachi." 

"Teme," Naruto replied with a smile on his lips while looking at the Sasuke's side face. "Why were you so secretive back in the office?"

Sasuke sighed, long and loud. "I didn't like the idea of being seen," he leaned his head on the wall for support, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Or noticed." 

"Why?" Naruto asked and took the opportunity to study Sasuke's face. 

The man had a thin, pale face, yet was handsome nonetheless. His bone structure was symmetrical, cheek bones high and prominent, and his nose was perfectly sculpted as well. 

That one onyx eye Naruto could see on the right side of Sasuke's face was like a storm cloud, swirling with determination and vigor. It would glitter in the light but appeared blank and cold in the shadows of the night. That eye reminded Naruto of ashes and smoke blowing in the wind coming from a fire that burned everything to the ground. It was intense, coming from that fire that burned deep within his soul. It was so solid, so bright, the exact lustrous color of a polished shard of metal. It was beautiful. 

And Sasuke's lips were a pale pink that reminded Naruto of a rose bud. The top lip was thinner but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and more plush. 

Sasuke's eyelids were closed, wetting his lips, leaving the glossy trail while he spoke. "I can tell you are staring at me again." 

Naruto swallowed. Hard. "And you are avoiding my question."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" 

"Why are you still hiding?" 

"I don't hide, it's just-" 

"Why didn't you inform me?" Naruto interrupted him. 

"I couldn't," Sasuke's voice had a high edge to it, nearly to a whine. 

"Why?" And Naruto literally begged. 

"Because you being you would run around and tell everybody, including Sakura, and that immediately burdens me to go home and-" 

"They are your family, Sasuke, they deserve to know." 

"Stop interrupting me," he shouted, slamming his fist on the floor causing the bottle of sake to wobble dangerously. Right after noticing that Naruto shuddered, he took a few seconds to collect himself. "Damn it, Naruto... let's not talk about this, please," Sasuke turned to face him, "I beg you." When he saw the nagging hurt within Naruto's bright blue eyes, he internally cursed himself for his recent behaviour, but in all honesty, it just didn't feel right to bother Naruto about his parental lacking skills, let alone talk about it. 

"I just want to help," Naruto said breaking the eye contact and lacing his long, sun-kissed fingers together. 

"You always do," Sasuke assured him with a smile, "and I appreciate it, but I have a hard time to behave as a parent, and that's why whenever I have a chance to be far from home, I take it. It doesn't mean I don't miss them, it's just... I don't feel like that's where I really belong." 

"Where do you think you do belong?" Their eyes met once again. "Don't tell me it's here?" He motioned around the cabin with his finger. "Why do you always find a way to be alone? Away from everybody else?" His voice became almost inaudible when he spoke out the following words. "Away from me?" 

"I'm not alone now," Sasuke whispered. 

"And you don't have to be ever again. So why don't you just come back with me?" 

Hearing this, something strange flicked within Sasuke's chest while him and Naruto held the eye contact. 

Something carnal and dangerous. 

Something that Naruto had noticed as well since his breathing all of a sudden became shallow and raspy. 

Sasuke had to keep calm because the close proximity between him and Naruto was starting to make him feel conflicted. He knew how dangerous his selfishness could be, hence he cannot let Naruto see through him. His heart was already wounded beyond repair. What he desired, Naruto could never give that to him. 

And speaking of Naruto, he nearly drowned in those mismatched eyes when he saw them. Being tipsy made it a little hard to see much of the expression in them, and that fact alone confused Naruto enough to say, "Sasuke I know wouldn't be so calm holding eye contact for this long." 

Sasuke's face had a faint tremor in it and a clamminess that belied how uncomfortable he was. "I'm not calm right now," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Naruto gave him a puzzled look, and he opened his mouth ready to say or ask something, but before he could utter a word, Sasuke abruptly stood up. Unfortunately, being tipsy as well, Sasuke's anaesthetized body was in slow motion which made him to stumble on his feet, losing the balance. Before he could fall, Naruto stood up as quick as he could, put his arms around Sasuke's thin figure, wrapping him up in a bone-crushing hug. 

"What is bothering you?" He asked, pulling Sasuke even closer to him, one of his hands on the back of Sasuke's neck, the other wrapped around his back, and Sasuke welcomed the move without questioning with a strangled sob, and in a split second, leaned his forehead onto Naruto's collarbone, inhaling his scent. 

There was the hug of gentle arms that still gave the space to breathe; then there was the hug of strong arms that told everything what humans were – body, brain and soul – and this hug of theirs was both. 

Naruto's hug was stronger than anything Sasuke has ever known. As if holding him wasn't quite enough, Naruto had to feel every ounce that Sasuke was pressed into every ounce that was Naruto. In that moment, they were so close, awake and more alive than they have been in so very long. 

"You wouldn't understand," Sasuke has always seen Naruto as the Sun. When he thought of Naruto, he thought of the light and how it brought his world to life. When he thought of Naruto, he thought of how Naruto showed him colours instead of only grey and warmed him from his skin to his core, ignited his thoughts to beauty, inviting that light and warmth to enter his heart too.

"Then help me to understand you," yet he didn't know how much Naruto has always loved the way of seeing Sasuke as the Moon and how divine he felt when Sasuke reached him all the way up to the stars, respectfully giving him time to dream. 

This closeness... it hurt both of them. 

This closeness felt more intimate than they had ever been with their wives. 

And they had no idea what to do about it apart from wishing upon the stars that this moment could never end, and this wasn't caused by alcohol. 

"You feel it too?" Naruto whispered, pulling back enough to look in Sasuke's eyes. Their hips were pressed together, eyes gazing at each other with something undefinable passing between them. "Like it's always the two of us. Always been. Always will be." 

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his right arm around Naruto's broad shoulders and pulled him even closer. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

They stared into each other's eyes from inches away, then Naruto reached up his hand and smoothed Sasuke's bangs back from his forehead. "Beautiful," he murmured, stroking Sasuke's cheek with his thumb, hand sliding down to cup around Sasuke's neck. The look that Sasuke's eyes gave him was desperate, deeply longing, and when he shivered again, a little more violently, Naruto's eyes sparkled, and he rested his forehead against the other's, their noses touching. "What are we doing?" 

Clutching Naruto tightly, Sasuke pulled away a little to look at his face. The blonde stared back. Nothing except the two pairs of eyes, of the two people whose frames were clamped together, and flushed cheeks, could be visible. 

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before he could talk. He traced Naruto's lip lightly with the tip of his finger. It pouted slightly, and Sasuke had such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, to wrap them up in a quilt and listen to their gentle breathing. Naruto's lip felt so soft, and Sasuke simply couldn't bring himself to stop being obsessed with its feel. He gazed so intently at those lips, and he didn't want to look up. Because if he looks up, he may find himself at the mercy of questioning eyes, pleading, begging to know what they were doing, and he wasn't at liberty to say it because he simply didn't know. "What are we doing?" He couldn't form an answer with his lips because he was so focused on Naruto's. "We were supposed to be friends, just you and me and nothing in between. But our stars aligned and a great force pulled us together," he stopped to look into Naruto's eyes. "And those eyes of yours had a power of washing away my sorrows," then his eyes once again fell onto Naruto's lips, "and I've always wanted to kiss your lips and feel the world stop from turning, just you and me in this big scary universe," and their eyes met once again. "If you wonder whether I regret it, the answer is no," he lifted his hand to touch Naruto's face, their foreheads resting against each other. "Do you?" 

There was again long quietness in between the two of them. They both knew why they were having to hide their true selves from everybody else, but it didn't stop neither Sasuke to lean in and kiss Naruto's lips nor Naruto to kiss back with equal passion and devotion. In the emotion of the shared kiss, a volume of passion was spoken that transcended the works of the great poets combined. It was the promise of years and the sweetness of waiting for real love. 

They melted into each other, Naruto kissing Sasuke's upper, then his lower lip, then tilting his head to slot their mouths more deeply against each other. His thumb was stroking Sasuke's neck, running over his thundering pulse. He was getting lost in it, and when he opened his mouth, Sasuke did, too, deepening the kiss.

Naruto gently bit Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke let out a sound low in his throat. They brushed their tongues lightly together. Naruto felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as they kissed, exploring, lightly, neither rushing nor diving too deep, using just enough tongue, both of them not wanting this moment to end. His hand tightened its grip on Sasuke's neck, pulling him in even closer as Sasuke's hand clawed into his back. 

Neither couldn't believe what was happening, but even though they knew what they were doing was wrong, they couldn't stop. 

They just couldn't. 

And it felt amazingly relieving - like it was something they should have done a long time ago but didn't have enough courage. 

Naruto's fingertips were electric, they must be, for wherever they touch, Sasuke's skin tingled in frenzy of static. As his hands moved over Sasuke's skin his body had transitory paralysis, his mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. 

They kissed until their lungs couldn't bear the lack of oxygen anymore, and Sasuke was the first who parted from the kiss, and Naruto took that moment to move his head around to Sasuke's left ear, nibbling at the earlobe. 

He then gradually lifted Sasuke's head up and sucked gently on his Adam's apple, arousing every carnal desire within both of them, and Sasuke gradually started tilting as Naruto's tongue reached along his neck. His mouth trailed the region around, exploring, tasting the skin, kissing him all the way to the base of his throat. His fingers got lost in the golden locks gripping and pulling while arching his back in the most seductive and erotic way. 

Suddenly, Naruto's body was off pause-mode, and he pulled Sasuke back for a kiss that was both soft and hard, groaning. Both of them moved in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice. His uneasiness slipped down in sync with Sasuke's slipping shirt, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing every inch of exposed, marble pale skin. 

Sasuke's hand reached for Naruto's and they interlock as they kiss tentatively, passionately and then, tenderly. He pulls the thick cotton shirt up, over the blonde's head, revealing sun-kissed skin. Naruto wasn't sure whether the little sparkles of static that were dancing over his skin were from his shirt or if they were from where Sasuke's hand gently skimmed his golden skin; either way, it was a magical feeling that caused him to shiver in complete pleasure and ecstasy. 

Their lips were pressed with passion, love, and affection as their warm hands roamed all over their exposed skin leaving a trail of sparks in their wake. 

They kissed all the way to the bedroom, and when they finally reached it, the moment Naruto laid Sasuke down on the bed, they were already naked. 

\- - -

That night, they made love for the very first time. That night, every touch of their lips was bliss from Heaven, every touch of their bodies was like the wind-stirred waves under their skins. 

Whenever their eyes were locked, it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from their lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke, it was as if they could see galaxies instead of just pupils. It was as if space and time became the finest point imaginable as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at the speed of light. It was as if their universes began and ended with each other. They could run, search forever, but in the end, every path lead them right back to one another. Every time they kissed, it felt as if the world stopped, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together. Holding each other for eternity in the arms they have grown so accustomed to. That was what falling in love was like, a story they never wanted to end. For so long they have longed for it, and now they couldn't bare to lose it – lose this thing that made them feel so complete. 

Two bodies becoming one heartbeat and soul was like entering a house and finally realizing they were home. 

Their lives were contaminated with forbidden love, savouring passion, and they know that once they part, they would still be connected; mentally if not physically. It was just incomprehensible. They are each other' one stable force, stability in a world filled with chaos, and they desperately need that in their lives. It was sad that they had only just realised it. 

That mutual feeling was so strange; it stretched throughout their whole bodies. It was overwhelming, yet it made them feel complete. It had no bound nor length nor depth; it was just absolute. It felt as though they were in a dangerous fire, yet they were completely safe at the same time. It felt as though their hearts were dancing around their chests; and holes, they were always aware of, have been filled. They felt so light, as they were on top of the world, yet their hearts were constricting, and it felt as if there was no oxygen in their lungs. 

They have lived long enough to know that what they share couldn't replicate with another. This love, this feeling, was just Naruto and Sasuke. They could travel the world and the seven seas; they would still have to come right back here if they wanted true love. They were the protectors of one another, confidants, true friends and now lovers. The trust they gave to each other was what will keep them safe in this world, in this life. 

So whether those hearts would beat another day or another hundred years - Naruto's belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke's belonged to Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the 2nd chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> ♡.


End file.
